


The question of Conversation

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: Glances into the life of a grumpy bookstore owner [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been more than a month since he met Potter for tea. More than a month since he decided it best to keep the young man from his mind. More than a month of him failing to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The question of Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First things first: These characters do not belong to me and I do not make any profit from this.  
> I've decided to turn this into a series. I do have an envisioned ending so I hope I'll be able to hold out till the end.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos on the previous two fics, it's much appreciated.  
> Enjoy...

Severus resisted the urge to sigh as he caught himself looking at the small glass phial half hidden between the stacks of books piled on top of the counter. It’s been more than a month since he met Potter for tea. More than a month since he decided it best to keep the young man from his mind. More than a month of him failing to do so.

It’s not that Severus didn’t put any effort into his decision. No, it was more like Potter was hell-bent on making sure Severus didn’t succeed. It started completely innocent. Potter would enter the shop, spend some time searching the shelves before stopping at the till, smiling as his he approached Severus. Then he would proceed to talk non-stop about everything ranging from the latest Quidditch scores to the colour of Weasley and Granger’s new couch, till Severus handed him his rapped package and he would leave with a last goodbye over his shoulder.

After a while the visits started increasing till the young Auror’s presence was a daily occurrence and the excuse of buying something long since traded for the pot of tea that stood patiently on the hook of the counter. Severus had forgo his big attempts at warding off the young man as he had deftly succeeded in bypassing all of Severus’s attempts to chase him out.

The doorbell jingled merrily and Severus mentally listed the reasons for its necessity to stop himself from blasting the damn thing to bits.

“Morning Snape!” a cheerful and unfortunately familiar voice greeted. Refusing to reply to such an overly merrily tone Severus remained silent. Potter stepped towards the counter reaching for a cup and filling it with the pot of tea standing on its usual spot.

“Planning on buying anything Potter or have you only come to consume the tea reserved for my customers?”

“It’s only one cup.” Harry replied spooning sugar into his cup. “Besides I am a customer.”

Severus graced Potter’s answer with a snort while continuing sorting the piles of books that crowded the counter. Potter quieted and took a small sip of his tea. He uttered a pleased sound before dragging the chair he had transfigured for himself a week or so previous closer.

After sitting down Potter reached over for the copy of _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_ Severus had discarded earlier that morning. On the front page were two photos, one of each of the two teams who succeeded to make its way into the Quidditch World Cup Finals. One of the photos showed a familiar redhead zooming past the camera Quaffle in hand.

“Looks like it’s going to big this year.” Harry said as he took another sip of his tea. “Ron said they wouldn’t have been able to get tickets if it wasn’t for the fact that they were family of one of the players.” Potter’s eyes flashed over the words of the article even while he spoke. “Just glad I wasn’t assigned. They are predicting one of the largest crowds since the match between Bulgaria and Ireland in my fourth year.”

“Fascinating.” Severus replied dryly. Potter simply nodded his head seemingly enamoured in the article.

“Seems like England stands a good chance this year. Wonder if Ron’ll bring me a souvenir.”

“Why not acquire one yourself.” Severus asked as he kept his eyes on the pile of sorted books he pushed to the side before starting with the next pile.

“Wouldn’t be going.” Severus paused only briefly in his ministration, surprised by the man’s admission. In the few weeks during Potter’s visits his love for the sport had become quite clear, not only because of the frequency he spoke of it but also in his passion regarding the topic. The idea of the young man not attending the world cup seem quite strange indeed.

Potter must have seen his confusion because he gave a quiet laugh before explaining.

“I have a case I’m working on.”

When Potter failed to say more Severus lifted his gaze followed by a questioning eyebrow. A gaze Potter, for a few moments, refused to meet. Lifting his cup to his lips Potter took a sip and shot Severus a smile, one that unlike the others failed to reach his eyes, before turning over to the next page.

Severus kept his eyes on Potter, dark pools boring into the bowed head till the door-bell once again rang in obnoxious merriment. A tall man stepped through, blond hair slightly ruffled. A smile spread on his face as soon as his hazel eyes caught sight of them and he immediately stepped closer.

“Professor Severus Snape?” the man asked in a warm voice.

Severus clear his throat before answering.

“That would be me.” The man’s smile grew even brighter before extending a hand. The stains on his fingertips were light compared to Severus’s own but familiar none the less.

“James Newton. I’m currently doing my masters in potions. My thesis will be about the long term effects of Polyjuice Potion and how the application of certain ingredients may help reduce said effects. There are a few things I would like to ask, I’ve you’d be willing to help?”

Severus eyes swept over the man critically. Despite his overly bright demeanour there was an earnest, hopeful look in his eyes, one that Severus wished he could have possessed while young and entering the adult wizarding world.

After nodding his consent Severus gestured towards the two armchairs looking out on the small street outside. He then settled down and ignored the green stare burning into his back.

Newton even if a bit overeager possessed talented. He had good knowledge and his instincts was mostly correct regarding potion ingredients and their reactions if indeed applied and Severus found himself slightly impressed. When the shop door closed behind the young man Severus realized that he had quite enjoyed the conversation.

Shifting his gaze towards the counter Severus found Potter slouching over a book. The only time during his and Newton’s conversation that Severus recalled seeing him move from his spot was to retrieve it. His elbow rested on the counter next to the book and his fingers were twined in the messy strands of dark hair. The good spirits he had entered with had now completely vanished and his mouth was pursed in a thin line.

“Do stop moping like a five year old and speak your mind.” Severus said as he took his place behind the counter.

Potter thumbed the edge of the book toying with the page before flipping to the next one. He shook his head before closing the book with an air of defeated resignation before handing it to Severus.

“It’s nothing. I’ll take this one.”

 Potter once again refused to meet Severus’s eyes as he searched his pockets for galleons. After ringing up the book Severus held out it out. Potter placed the galleons on the table before taking the book and heading for the door. Severus kept his eyes on Potter mirroring the man’s earlier actions. Only when Potter’s hand rested on the door, fingers curling over the golden knob did Severus speak up.

“I do hope you realise Mr Potter that even though potions is a subject of conversation I find highly satisfying it is not the only subject I enjoy.”

Potter said nothing but as the door clicked shut after him Severus could have sworn he saw a smile resettle itself on those lips.

***  


End file.
